


enough my ship sails in the morning

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	enough my ship sails in the morning

Rouge let out a huge fart as she had held in her farting all night due to collecting jewels and not exactly giving her body a rest. "Phew! I think I should be clear to keep up my wonderful gem collecting..."

"Do you clean your clothes at least?" Silver stated in disgust as he was trying to play bingo on one of the bingo tables, placing his right hand over his nose as he tried to not breathe in Rouge's flatulence, using his psychic power to resume playing the game.

Rouge was about to scold Silver when both of the mammals were blasted by E-123 Omega, who was trying to zap the various badniks fleeing away from him.

"Come back! You worthless consumer models must be destroyed for the sake of my destructive cravings!" Omega declared as he proceeded to lay waste upon the casino themed park.


End file.
